Cocytus (Overlord)
Cocytus is one of the main protagonists of the light novel series Overlord. He is the Guardian of the 5th Floor of Nazarick and the NPC created by Warrior Takemikazuchi. He serves as the primary antagonist in The Lizard Man Heroes Arc. He was voiced by Kenta Miyake in the Japanese version of the anime, and Bryan Massey in the English dubbed version of the anime. Appearance Cocytus is a large, humanoid insect with four arms and three blue eyes. He has two large crystals sticking out of his back and has the addition of a tail. He is normally seen carried with one of his signature weapons. His overall appearance resembles that of an armored knight. When in combat, he is seen wearing gold plating around certain areas of his body. Personality Cocytus is an honorable warrior that enjoys the thrill of combat. Like his fellow Floor Guardians, his loyalty is dedicated to Ainz Ooal Gown. Initially, he used to underestimate his opponents to do his task, but when the Lizardmen defeated his army, he began to see the error of his ways and took his opponents more seriously. Because of his loyalty to his master, he has no problems executing orders that involve terrible acts, including attacking civilizations, such as the Lizardmen, and killing. While he expresses remorse for his opponents and admires their bravery, he does not hesitate on killing them. Unlike most of the other Floor Guardians, he is more welcomed to having outsiders join Nazarick under Ainz's rule. Powers and Abilities Cocytus is one of the most powerful warriors among Ainz's army. His strength and power is said to rival that of Albedo and Sebas Tian, two of the more stronger warriors. Because of his brute strength and cunning skill, he is often considered to be the "sword" of Ainz Ooal Gown. *'Superhuman Strength': Cocytus wields such powerful strength. He is capable of chopping down trees and the strongest warriors among the Lizardmen, each with one swing of his weapon. *'Superhuman Durability': Cocytus' body provides him great durability, serving as armor for him. In addition, one of the strongest Lizardmen, Zaryusu Shasha attempted to attack him by kneeing him, only to injure himself. *'Superhuman Speed': Cocytus can react at fast timing, as he was able to block attacks from Zenberu Gugu, as well as capture Zaryusu's weapon with just his claws twice, and strike down Shasuryu Shasha before he could land a blow. *'Swordsmanship': Cocytus is capable of wielding a variety of weapons in combat. One of his notable weapons is the God Slaying Emperor Blade, which he used to slice down the Lizardmen in one strike. *'Magic': Like many of the Floor Guardians, Cocytus wields powerful magic that grants him numerous abilities. He can use magic to increase the resistance of his armor. *'Ice Magic': Cocytus has shown that he is capable of wielding ice-based elements, creating large pillars of ice, sharp blades as well as freeze over a large group of soldiers. **'Ice Pillar': Cocytus can summon a stack of large pillars made of ice. **'Frost Aura': Cocytus unleashes a gust of frosty wind that can freeze his opponents instantly. **'Piercing Icicles': Cocytus can shoot sharp projectiles of ice, deadly enough to pierce through skin and be fatal. Gallery Cocytus Databook 01.png|Databook artwork. Sebas and Cocytus.jpg|Cocytus alongside Sebas. kv2.jpg|Promotional artwork for Overlord II. Cocytus vs Lizardman Heroes.jpg|Cocytus vs the Lizardmen. Overlord Volume 4 Chapter 5.jpg| Cocytus.png|Anime design. Trivia *In the first season of Overlord's opening, Cocytus was shown facing off the Lizardmen wielding Takemikazuchi MK 8, instead of the God Emperor Slaying Blade. *In the Web Novel, Cocytus's creator was Blue Planet, instead of Warrior Takemikazuchi. He was also in charge of guarding the 9th and 10th Floors, instead of the 5th. External links *Cocytus - Overlord Wiki Navigation pl:Cocytus (Overlord) Category:Male Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Grey Zone Category:Enforcer Category:On & Off Category:One-Man Army Category:Guardians Category:Fighters Category:Genocidal Category:Honorable Category:Brutes Category:Strategic Category:Affably Evil Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil from the Past Category:Magic Category:Monsters Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Servant of Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Remorseful Category:Martial Artists Category:Sophisticated